Story For A MixTape
by WP
Summary: Paige is missing Glenn and Piper and Paige have a long over due talk. set after trial by magic.


AN: this is a short thing i found half finished so i decided to finish it. It's nothing to do with my  
other series. There's a lot o songs used. If you want a list then ask. I'd like to know what you think.  
  
[B]Story for a Mix Tape[/B]  
  
Paige put on the Mix tape Glen had gave to her and told her to play once he had left for yet  
more travelling. That had been 4 days ago and she was missing him so decided to play it since  
everyone was out. Hitting play she turned the speakers up and sat on the sofa. She heard the  
familiar voice of Kris Roe. She was never a punk fan but Glenn had played her more Emo Punk  
and she really started to like it.   
  
[I]I love you more than I ever loved anyone before.   
Hey silly girl I''''m begging you.   
did you ever listen to the words and melody   
do you fell the pain inside   
they way that it hurts me?   
when you''re in your room at night   
I hope you''''ll be singing along.   
and make me a tape of your favourite songs[/I]  
  
She traced the silver stars on the cassette case and laughed to herself. There was always some  
meaning behind everything Glenn did. Now it was heading into the mushy stuff. Just what she  
needed. She knew in her heart that Glenn was her soul mate, If he didn''t travel so much  
they''d be in a serious relationship. She''d wait for him though. Travelling was something  
she''d never dream of holding him back from. It was his way of dealing with life. By seeing  
everything he could.   
  
She closed her eyes taking in the song. It''s lyrics, it''s meaning, its music. She could imagine  
Glenn right beside her with his arm around her. She could feel his breathing, his heart beating.  
The words were complete comfort. He loved her and this tape would tell her that over and  
over.   
  
She let a tear fall, thinking about how much it did hurt. She would miss him every day he was  
gone. Although she had learned to deal with him being away, she never liked it. She wished one  
day he''d turn round and say he wasn''t going anywhere. That he''d be around every day.   
  
As much as she got on with her sisters now, she still had something more with Glenn. He was  
her oldest friend. The person she was most connected with and she liked not having to be  
anything she wasn''t around him. The thing she hated most was that she couldn''t just pick up  
the phone and call him. He would call her every fortnight or so but she''d never no where he  
was or if he was ok.  
  
[I]I don't care if you don't mind   
I'll be there not far behind   
I will dare, keep in mind   
I'll be there for you   
If you should fall, you know I'll be there   
To catch the call, you know I'll be there   
I'll go anywhere so I'll see ya there[/I]  
  
Typical, he always could tell what she was thinking but this was just weird.""How do you do  
it?"" She said to know one. This was their song. Always trying to believe that they could be  
there for each other 24/7. It was always obvious they weren''t but what are you without hope?  
When Paige moved out of Glenn''s place after her parents died they didn''t speak for over a  
year for many reasons, mainly because she was drunk for the entire time. But since then they  
had promised each other they''d go anywhere, do anything for each other.  
  
  
Piper came in the back door to hear music playing so loud it could be heard from outside. She  
put her bag and keys on the table then headed for the source of the noise. She got to the living  
room to see Paige on the sofa, eyes closed. She watched her little sister shed a tear and laugh  
to herself. She didn''t know why but she had a feeling not to interrupt Paige so she went to go  
up stairs, stopping when she got halfway up. She sat down and peered at Paige through the  
banister.   
  
[I]Take your wings outside, you can't fly in here. Besides, a purple sky is better soaring for  
you my angel.   
You're an angel, you little devil.   
Is for me I''ll stay inside I''ll be just fine and I''ll watch from the window.   
and we say goodbye and go underground, or up towards the sky   
up in smoke burnt down to size.   
at least we're still friends, at least we're still alive[/I]   
  
Paige laughed then began singing along. This was her favourite song. She liked Alkaline Trio as  
much as Glenn which as saying something. They had the darker side that she needed. She  
thought back to the time they saw them live. It was an amazing night. They were right up front,  
so close they could feel Matt''s sweat. They had played an amazing set with their best songs,  
old and new. After the show Glenn and her spent the whole night just talking because they  
were too hyped up to sleep. That was until they fell asleep in each others arm''s, sometime near  
dawn.   
  
[I]I can't remember the time or place,   
or what you were wearing,   
it's unclear about how we met,   
all i know it was the best conversation that i've ever had,   
to this day i never found someone,   
with eyes as wide as yours,   
i've been searching up and down this coast,   
overlooking what i need the most[/I]   
  
Piper watched as her little sister got up and started dancing around the living room. She smiled  
thinking it was so like Paige to do something like that. She also realised she was technically  
spying on her baby sister. She would have got up off the stairs and went to her room but... why  
should she? She missed out on those times you watch family act without them knowing your  
there. Hearing them sing, watching them dance, cry, talk to themself. It was always something  
she took for granted with Phoebe and Prue. She had an opportunity, why not take it?  
  
[I]did you notice that i was afraid?   
i thought i'd run out of things to say   
two more hours until today burns away,   
and it starts all over again   
the sky will never look the same again,   
till you show me how it could be   
the sky will never look the same again   
till you show me how it could be [/I]  
  
Paige began to feel like she wasn''t the only one missing their relationship. God, she loved him  
so much. She remembered how nervous Glenn was when he first tried to tell her he loved her.  
He just babbled on about nothing until, sometime near dawn he got it out. She''d do anything  
to be back in that moment. Wrapped in his arm''s watching the sunrise. One of the most  
picturesque, calming scene''s she''d ever seen. He loved her like know one else could.  
  
''Why does he have to be gone for so long? Stop it Paige, you know he''ll be back. Maybe  
he''ll stay this time. But you can''t bring that up, you can''t lay a guilt trip on him.''  
  
Paige let out a frustrated grunt. Her thoughts were just going to annoy her so she took a deep  
breathe and focussed on the mix tape.  
  
[I]I can't imagine all the people that you know   
and the places that you go   
when the lights are turned down low   
and I don't understand all the things you've seen   
but I'm slipping in between   
you and your big dreams   
it's always you in my big dreams[/I]   
  
Dreams. That''s the closest she could get to him when he was travelling. There was no denying  
they were the best dreams someone could have but they weren''t the real thing. They could  
never be as soft, as passionate as the real thing.   
  
Piper sat watching Paige, lost in thought. She still had so far to go with Paige. She''d moved in  
a couple of months ago but... they still weren''t close. They spoke, sure, they laughed, they  
spent time together but there was still a barrier there. She didn''t want to have this false  
persona with Paige but she couldn''t help it.   
  
Watching Paige be herself, her facial expressions, her sighs, her vibe in general, it made that  
nagging voice in her head become a distant whisper. She got up and walked to the threshold of  
the living room. How to approach her? She always just knew with Phoebe... and Prue but what  
if she screwed up with Paige?  
  
  
[I]this is because I can spell konfusion with a k   
and I can like it   
it's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it   
it's to Jimmy Eat World and those nights in my car   
when the first star you see may not be a star   
I'm not your star   
isn't that what you said   
what you thought this song meant[/I]   
  
Piper decided to knock on the wood to get Paige''s attention.   
  
Paige was startled to see Piper standing there. She quickly wiped her eyes and stood up.   
  
""I''m sorry, do you want the living room? Is the music too loud? How long have you been  
standing there?""   
  
Piper stepped forward slightly, "" not long enough."" She said with her head full of regret.  
""Calm down, I''m not about to shout at you for being in the living room."" Piper said to the  
still tense looking Paige.  
  
Paige sat back down, ""Right. Sorry.""  
  
""Stop apologising, you''ve done nothing wrong."" Piper said softly as she sat down next to Paige.  
  
Both sat awkwardly on the sofa.  
  
""What''s making you upset?"" Piper asked, hoping Paige wouldn''t reject her.  
  
Paige wasn''t sure if she should worry or not. Piper was always so... not Piper. ""It''s nothing.""  
  
Piper was hurt. What was she playing at all this time? ""Nothing doesn''t make you cry.""  
  
Paige sighed and handed Piper the case to the mix tape. ""Glenn gave me this and told me to  
put it on when I missed him."" She explained.  
  
Piper traced the stars with her fingers and read the back. ""That was sweet of him. Mix-tapes  
are special.""   
  
Paige nodded, ""Every song means so much. So much it hurts."" She admitted.  
  
Piper took Paige''s hand in her own. She never realised just how serious Paige was about  
Glenn. But she should have. She should know the in''s and out''s of her little sister''s love.  
Again another duty she failed to fulfill.  
  
""It''ll be ok, honey. I bet he''s back before you know.""   
  
""3 months. 3 months isn''t a small amount of time its.... it''s a quarter of a year. I hate it, I  
hate it that he leaves me here alone for so long."" She said getting more worked up.  
  
Piper put her arm around her sister ""Paige you''re not alone. I know how hard it must be.  
Leo''s been gone before and I hated every minute of it but having sisters is what got me  
through... so know you have us maybe we can help you get through it."" Piper said still not  
shaking the fear.   
  
Paige slowly worked out the tension of having Piper''s arm around her shoulders. It felt more  
comforting than she could have ever suspected.   
  
""I just want him here. He... He''d make all of this so much easier. I''m scared Piper.""   
  
Piper relaxed into her role. The role of comforter, of supporter. This is just what she needed  
with Paige. Tears and heartache. She gently tucked a piece of hair behind Paige''s ear.   
  
""What are you scared of?""   
  
Paige took a shaky breath, ""of this. Of having sisters, a family. I was 16 the last time I had a  
family. And now there''s evil and powers and the supernatural plaguing my life. And the only  
person I can talk to about it isn''t here.""   
  
Piper finally realised just how much Paige was going though. They expected her to just adjust  
to their life. Her backround, her past was so different to their''s, how could she have been so clueless?  
  
""I''m so sorry. We''ve been so selfish. We just pushed you into a life of uncertainty and  
expected you to get used to it.""  
  
""But..."" Paige tried to interrupt.  
  
""No, there''s no excuses. I''ve been a bad sister. There''s been so much to deal with and I let  
that get in the way of what''s important. I''m sorry you''ve had to live with me being like this.  
But I''m done trying to be who I''m not."" Piper admitted.  
  
Paige laid her head on Piper''s shoulder, ""I guess we''re starting over?"" She whispered.  
  
Piper shook her head, ""Only how it should be. I''m going to be the big sister I should and be  
here for you. It''s what you deserve, you''re part of the family and it''s time you felt like it.""  
  
Paige was completely overwhelmed by the words Piper said. She was actually going to be part  
of a family. A part of her family.  
  
""I still miss Glenn."" Paige said lightheartedly.  
  
Piper let out a tearful laugh at her sister''s comment.  
  
  
[I]and if this is what it takes   
just to lie with my mistakes   
and live with what I did to you   
all the hell I put you through   
I always catch the clock   
it's 11:11   
and now you want to talk   
it's not hard to dream   
You''ll always be my Konstantine[/I]  
  
Glenn got off his plane. Looking around two things caught his eye. San Francisco Airport and  
the time: 11.11  
  
Smiling to himself he ran outside and got in a cab. ""1329 Prescott Street."" He informed the  
driver.   
  
The clock on the cab still in the cab still shown as 11:11. Fate always had it''s way. He believed  
that more now than ever. He was going to be with his Konstantine - Paige. 


End file.
